1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate stacking apparatus and a substrate stacking method.
2. Related Art
There is a technique for manufacturing a layered semiconductor device by layering substrates, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-098186
Even if substrates are aligned prior to being stacked, there are cases where circuits on the substrates become misaligned with each other when observed after the stacking of the substrates.